charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Changeling Places
|image = |caption = Changing babies just got a whole new meaning… |writer= Micol Ostow |published= Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |airdate=March 22, 2005 April 4, 2005 (reprint) |director = 0-7434-6252-1 |production = Season 5 |previous = Mystic Knoll |next = The Queen's Curse}} Changeling Places is the 29th book of Charmed novels. The novel is set between Season 5 episodes "Necromancing the Stone" and "Oh My Goddess! Part 1". Phoebe has just declined Jason's offer to move to Hong Kong, and Leo is still a Whitelighter. Summary Rock-a-bye baby, in the elf lair— Shapeshifters took you, pretending to care. If someone can save you, the Charmed Ones can— Rock-a-bye baby, don't leave again. Piper is trying to be her usual super-witch self and do it all—run P3, take care of her newborn son, Wyatt, and, of course, save Innocents. Her first week back at work is hard—leaving Wyatt at his day care center makes Piper feel like she's abandoning her son. At least Paige has taken a temp job there, and Wyatt seems perfectly content and safe. But is he? Piper notices that Wyatt's acting strange, not eating or sleeping according to his normal schedule. Phoebe thinks the baby is just going through a stage, but Piper is not convinced. Several of the center's other charges have been exhibiting the same behavior, and some parents are pulling their children from the center's care. After one toddler asks Paige, "Did they take them because they're the wrong babies?" the sisters discover that someone's swapping babies all over San Francisco. The Charmed Ones spring into action, because not only is Wyatt the most magical being on the planet, but he's also a Halliwell… and nobody messes with the Halliwells! Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. Piper is trying her best to be a mother and a businesswoman, but the misgivings of the Underworld makes it difficult, especially when her baby is swapped with another one. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. She is taking a temp job at a local baby center where an elf is swapping human babies with elves. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. Support *'Wyatt Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's newborn son, with powers beyond everyone's comprehension. *'Caitlyn Poppins:' Elf who used the alias Katie Whitesmith while babysitting human children. Her powers involve Shapeshifting. *'Mya:' Bounty hunter. Her powers include energy balls and Energy Magic. *'Dori:' Head of the Bayside Child Care Center. *'Rowan:' The elf king. His powers involved Transformation. *'Lexor:' A demon who plans on building an army with human infants. A former general who led an army of apocalyptic foot soldiers. His powers involved energy balls and High Resistance—he was so powerful even the Power of Three alone wasn't enough to vanquish him. *'Elise Rothman:' The editor-in-chief of The Bay Mirror. Minor *'Natalie:' A child who gave Paige a much-needed clue. *'Devon:' A child. *'Jonathan:' A child. *'Garrett:' A sloppy part-time manager of P3, who failed to do everything Piper needed him to. *'Simon:' A 7-month-old infant. *'Dylan:' A child. *'Betsy:' An infant swapped with an elf baby. *'Michael:' An infant swapped with an elf baby. *'Caleb:' The elf infant replacing Simon. *'Samuel:' The elf infant replacing Wyatt. *'Regan:' A five-year-old child with freckled skin and red hair. Magical Notes Spells To Reveal the Unseen :Forces of darkness, :Forces of light, :Pull back the curtain :To reveal what is right. The Power of Three Spell :The Power of Three will set us free. Binding Spell :Magic creatures of the woods, :Rose against the cause of good. :To help our kind in this dire hour, :We witches bind these certain powers! Powers *'Energy balls:' Used by Mya and Lexor. *'Energy Magic:' Used by Mya. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to attack Mya and Lexor. *'Orbing:' Used by Paige and Leo to teleport between places. *'Remote Teleportation:' Used by Caitlyn to swap human babies with elves. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Caitlyn to shift between human and elf. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige. *'Transformation:' Used by the elf king. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell family's tome of spells and information. Locations *'Elf Village:' Magical location inhabited by elves. Notes and Trivia *This novel features the term "changeling", an ancient Irish folklore where a human child is replaced with a magical one, generally an elf or a fairy. *This novel has the shortest pages in the novel franchise. International Titles *'Dutch:' Elfenkinderen (Elf children) Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise